1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronics, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor memory device includes a cell array region composed of a plurality of unit cells and a peripheral region provided outside the cell array region to drive and control the unit cells. Active elements such as Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Emission Transistors (MOSFETs), diodes or bipolar junction transistors are formed to implement various circuits in the peripheral region.